


Love Letters

by Star_Jelly



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, give me all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Tamaki finally decides to confess his love to Haruhi. But what happens when he becomes tongue tied at the sight of the girl he loves?





	Love Letters

Tamaki sat at the desk in his room, chin in his hand, staring at the blank paper in front of him. He had decided today that he couldn’t take it anymore—he needed to confess his love to Haruhi. And he was going to do it in a way that had made various Host Club customers swoon before: through a love letter.  
But the longer he sat there, the more daunting this task seemed. Saying what Haruhi WAS wasn’t hard for him, he could easily string together a few words describing the object of his affection—radiant, intelligent, beautiful—he had done this with many girls before. But Haruhi was different. She wasn’t just another customer. This was real emotion he was dealing with, real romantic attraction. He wanted his words to her to be sincere, not just another sappy letter.  
He ran a hand through his hair, his mind buzzing with images of Haruhi. Even the memory of her smile made home weak, made his chest swell with an emotion he had never felt before. It was no use. No matter how hard he thought, nothing he came up with could describe what Haruhi meant to him. His plan of bursting through the door of the Host Club and gifting to her an elaborate love letter or poem seemed more and more impossible with each passing minute.  
As the hours passed and day turned to night, Tamaki grew more and more desperate. He HAD to say something to Haruhi. Anything. Only one simple thing came to mind when he thought about how Haruhi made him feel and—yes. Yes that’s it! It’s not much, but it just might work! He quickly scrawled a simple phrase onto the paper. He sat back and thought about it—was this really the best he could do? Yes, yes this was it. The was the only thing that could describe how Haruhi made him feel.  


Haruhi walked briskly to her locker. She couldn’t be late again, Kyoya would not let her hear the end of it. She opened her locker and was caught off guard as a small slip of paper fluttered out of it and onto the floor. Bewildered, she bent over and picked it up. She unfolded it carefully and was surprised at what she found written on it:  
“Je n’ai pas de mots.”  
Haruhi stared at the paper, speechless not only at what she had read, but..she recognized that handwriting. Did he write this?  
She smiled to herself, clutching the note tightly in her fingers.  


Tamaki sat at a table in the club room, his mind racing. Did he make the right decision? Would Haruhi even like what he had written it?  
“Um, Sempai?”  
Tamaki jumped slightly at the voice that spoke in front of him. He lifted his head to see Haruhi, holding a teacup and saucer.  
“Uh, we have some time before we open, so I made you some tea.” Tamaki, stunned, took a moment to put together a response. He took the teacup and muttered his thanks. He glanced down at the teacup and noticed a small scrap of paper stuck between the cup and saucer. Curious, he lifted the cup, picked up the paper and carefully unfolded it. He gasped softly, his face turning a pink hue.  
He looked up at Haruhi as she walked away. He sighed contentedly, clutching the paper to his chest. He stared at the paper, reading the passage written on it over and over, his heart soaring over what he saw:  
“Moi non plus.”


End file.
